Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Homura Tamura)
|-|Chocolate Factory= |-|Superhero Kyoko= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 6-B, would eventually become 3-A Name: Kyoko Sakura, The Red Witch of Friday Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Abnormal Magical Girl, Mutated Super Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telekinesis, Transformation, Telepathy, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal. Resistance to the following: Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Instinctive Reaction with Impulse Spear, Regeneration (Mid) Negation with Scorpion Spear, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, Disease Manipulation and Matter Destruction from Super Hero Kyoko, possesses a bottomless hunger that allows her to eat anything, Can communicate with animals. Resistance to the following: Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Country level (Destroyed Japan in its entirety alongside the rest of the LVL:9999 magical girls. Should be leagues above the LVL:9999 human population.), would eventually become Universe level (According to Kyubey, Kyoko would eventually swallow the entire universe and bring it to a cataclysmic end), Can ignore conventional durability with her ability to destroy matter. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is comparable to her main counterpart, if not faster), Lightspeed travel speed with Merlin’s Spaceship (Would take 12 billion years to travel the 12 billion lightyear journey to Kyubey’s homeworld in Episode 21) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Country Class, would eventually become Universe Class Durability: Unknown, at least Country level, would eventually become Universe level. (Even normal people were able to survive the destruction of Japan, should still be more durable than strong.) Stamina: At least Superhuman, likely higher as Super Hero Kyoko. Range: Multiple kilometers, would eventually become Universal. Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Is extremely hell-bent on eating chocolate, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Should have all the techniques from the main Kyoko Sakura. *'Disease Manipulation:' Can mind control bacteria to break down matter, replicating the effects of Matter Destruction. *'Bottomless Stomach:' According to the Kyubey of the same timeline, Kyoko poses such a stomach that she could one day consume the universe in one massive bite, forcing him to take a significantly more active role against her. Others Notable Victories: Uryu Ishida (Bleach) Uryu's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ikaros (Sora No Otoshimono) Ikaros's profile (Base Ikaros were used, this is 6-B Kyoko, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3